death_battle_and_one_minute_melee_fannonfandomcom-20200215-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: The Joker vs Sweet Tooth
The Joker vs Sweet Tooth 'is a What-If? episode of One Minute Melee, featuring The Joker from DC Comics and Sweet Tooth from Twisted Metal. Description ''In this 60-second battle between two psychopathic clowns, only one will have the last laugh! Interlude '''ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES The Joker.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Sweet Tooth.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! '/ Uh, one sec... ('Alrighty! '''selected.) MELEE! An ice cream truck pulled up to a driveway, letting out it's signature tune. A man walked up to the truck. "Hey, do you have any Ninja Turtles with gumdrop eyes?" The man asked. Suddenly, a muscular man's arm extended out of the truck, pointing a gun at the man's face. The man pulled the trigger and a bullet went through the man's skull. The man collapsed dead as his killer got out of his truck. Sweet Tooth. "That was pretty fun." He smiled. "Maybe I should use guns more often." Sweet Tooth paused and thought for a moment. "Nah." He then tossed his gun aside and took out his signature blade as he walked toward a house. He kicked the door open and entered the house. Meanwhile, The Joker was strolling down the street, humming Pop Goes the Weasel. He looked over and saw the dead body next to Sweet Tooth's truck. Screams could be heard coming from the house. "Well, this is no good. Killing people in ice cream trucks is ''my ''thing! ...Well, kinda, but whatever. I have a SPLENDID idea!" Seemingly from nowhere, The Joker pulled out an RPG and fired it at the truck accompanied by hysterical laughter. Meanwhile, Sweet Tooth was about to stab someone through the chest, when he heard an explosion outside. He quickly finished his kill and immediately rushed back outside to see his truck destroyed. "WHAT?! NO!" Sweet Tooth shouted. He then noticed The Joker, who was still laughing. "Oh? Was that your truck, good sir? I ''knew ''you were a copycat!" He then began to taunt Sweet Tooth. "Copycat! Copycat!" "SHUT UP!" Sweet Tooth screamed. The Joker just laughed. "Make me!" He cackled. "With pleasure. You're gonna pay for that truck. One way or another." '''ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Sweet Tooth readied his blade and ran at The Joker, but The Joker pulled out a pistol and shot Sweet Tooth in the stomach, causing him to drop the blade and yell in agony. The Joker then pulled out his crowbar and ran at Sweet Tooth to hit him with it, but Sweet Tooth picked up his blade and held it up in defense. The two struggled with their weapons for a few seconds until Sweet Tooth was able to force the crowbar out of The Joker's hands and stabbed him in the stomach. The Joker retaliated by shooting him in the knee with his pistol. The Joker pulled the blade out of his stomach and stabbed Sweet Tooth in the shoulder. He then pulled out his boxing glove gun and fired, hitting Sweet Tooth in the face, knocking him down. The Joker fired again, but Sweet Tooth rolled out of the way. He then pulled his blade out of his shoulder and threw it at The Joker, who barely dodged it. The Joker ran up to a now unarmed Sweet Tooth and whacked him in the stomach with his crowbar. He then hit him across the face, knocking him down. "Ugh..." Sweet Tooth groaned weakly. "What's the matter? Have I beat you up too badly?" The Joker taunted. Sweet Tooth then got up and pulled out a chainsaw. "Shut up and die, motherfucker!" He then tried to slice The Joker's skull in half with his chainsaw, but The Joker held up his crowbar in defense, the blades sliding against the titanium, creating sparks. The two struggled with their weapons for a few seconds until Sweet Tooth was able to force the crowbar out of The Joker's hands and stab him in the stomach. "That's what happens when you mess with Sweet Tooth!" Sweet Tooth cackled. "Oh, yeah? Watch this!" The Joker then pulled out what appeared to be a bomb and threw it at Sweet Tooth's face. The bomb exploded, emitting a green gas. Suddenly, Sweet Tooth began to laugh manically, and fell to the ground. He couldn't stop cackling, and he laughed himself to death. The Joker then pulled Sweet Tooth's chainsaw out of his abdomen. "THIS USED TO BE A FUNHOUSE! And now it's filled with dead Sweet Tooth!" The Joker then impaled Sweet Tooth's chest with his own chainsaw and left the scene, accompanied by insane laughter. K.O.! THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... THE JOKER! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees